fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Baby
Please note that this page should be considered highly unreliable at this time due to large amounts of vandalism. :For info on 's partner, click here :Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). Circus Baby is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. William Afton's daughter's soul resides alongside Baby's consciousness. In Night 5, she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become SUPER SAYIBAYNN GOKU DREGEN BALLZ RIGHT INTO MY MOUTH OH YEAH BEBEBE Appearance Circus Baby is an animatronic clown with the majority of her colored reddish pink. She wears a red dress, has a small red nose, with two red pigtails on the top of her head, a fan on her stomach, and silver rigged around her eyes. Like Ballora, her feet are designed to look like she's Dat Boi Circus Baby has bright reddish pink cheeks and short eyelashes, a red microphone. She also seems to have pins or antennas all around her arms and legs. Her legs are the same as Funtime Foxy's legs, but with pins in them. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of bothe cancerous Fanbase and thick, metal, tube-like cocks that are arranged to form what almost looks like a dank meme. Role in Sister Location Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night. However, she does speak to the Player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter. Baby seems to express genuine concern for the Players safety and well-being, however she misled the Player so that the she and the animatronics can escape. Her ultimate goal in Sister Location is to convince the Player to send the other angry animatronics to the Scooping Room to have their endoskeletons removed and combined with hers, transforming her into Ennard. She would then guide the Player to the Scooping Room to have their bones and organs removed as well, so that she could use their body as a disguise to escape the facility. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. Role in FNaF World During the Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending, her creation is mentioned. Henry says it is too late to stop her. Afterwards, the lights turn off in the room and Circus Baby's two glowing, yellow eyes appear in the darkness. She then speaks: "YOUO WATS UP POOEPPLE The sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on. Henry appears dead with his face on the table, blood spilling out, implying that she used her cancerous fanbase army to kill some guy crying over not getting a Big Mac.. o_O Description The voice should sound innocent, but with a hint of sorrow, even seduction. This is the first of several poops she made about the player, Nobody likes people playing FNAF anyway. Dialogue You won't tell anyone ;);););) WINKY WINKY SHINKY DINKY SNEAKY LITTLE PIGGY -Circus Baby I AM REDYYYYY BABEBYYYYYY!! OHHH YEHH BRING ITTTT -Circus Baby YOUO WATS UP POOEPPLE -Circus Baby "Did you know I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long- Only one day." - Circus Baby, Night 3 talking about eating the fecal matter of a little little 0.00000001 year old pig. Gallery Don t hold it against us by pareogo-da3cw0e.png|Baby's jumpscare in the trailer. Baby the Clown.jpg|Baby in the trailer. Sister Location teaser.jpg|Baby in the first teaser. Giphy.gif|Baby's first appearance in the trailer. project.JPG|Baby in the second teaser. SLGameplay3_kindlephoto-175314313.jpg|A Clearer image of Baby and Two of the Bidybab's. SLGameplay5 kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Circus Baby's Clock. Baby.PNG|Baby (Along with the Bidybabs) In the Extras Menu. babyblueprint.png|Curcus Baby's blueprint. Trivia *Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous her main objective is to devise a plan to BANG the player,rather than killing the Player. *It's possible that when Afton's daughter was killed by extreme bowel movement. Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location